Again and Again
by moondust161
Summary: Used to be called Red x's Game. everybody is kidnapping starfire. first ever fanfic better than it sounds. R&R pretty plz! Pairings RobxStar BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

Red X's Game

Chapter 1 Trouble Brewing

It was a normal morning for the Teen Titans. Raven was meditating in the main room chanting her mantra slowly and clearly. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting again over having Tofu or Meat for breakfast, Robin was doing his early morning training while Star was tending to Silkie. (Silkie was teething)

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"How can you eat meat I HAVE BEEN THAT ANIMAL YOU'RE ABOUT TO EAT!"

"And your point is?"

"ENOUGH, Beastboy cook your tofu while Cy you have some cold meat or whatever. But frankly I don't care so just stop arguing" shouted Raven.

Now that her concentration had been lost she decided to go to her room and read her poems.

"What is up wiv her? She is so depressing I hate the way she always has to be 'alone'!"

"You like her don't you? Go on admit it little man! We all know you are so obvious!"

"DUDE, NO WAY DO I LIKE RAVEN!"

"No I don't like raven, .. I love her," he mumbled hoping nobody had heard but his wish didn't come true

"I KNEW IT!"Shouted Cy as he was now running around BB singing

"BB and Rae sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes lo…."

BB swerved around to see that the half man half robot was thrown against the wall by a hand of dark magic and then turned slightly to the left to find fuming Raven.

"If you even dare finishing off that sentence it will be your last. DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN"

She dropped Cy then stomped at out the room muttering under her breath. She turned and said "My name is RAVEN not Rae!" And resumed stomping off.

Meanwhile Star was trying to find something hard for Silkie to chew on, Raven said that's what he wants when he is teething. She was desperately searching her room when she thought Beastboy might have something suitable. She flew to BB's room but she heard nothing from within. Star knocked twice

"Beastboy are you in your room of sleeping? If so I would like to request a favour from my friend"

She heard nothing. Then an idea struck her, in the training room there was wooden blocks they would be perfect she smiled even wider and zoomed down the hallway to the elevator.

Robin was beating a virtual group called the H.I.V.E it consisted of a small bald kid who was a science nerd and gave very weak and stupid insults called Gizmo, Mammoth who was really wide, tall, strongish and very stupid. The last of them was probably the smartest and her name was Jinx. Her mission was to bring bad luck to the world and she did this with reasonably strong pink hexes. He was just about to do a sidekick on Mammoth but the real alarm bells sounded.

He grabbed his belt and ran through the door at full speed to get to the main room. Star was nearly there when she heard the alarm bells go so she got out of the elevator and flew to the main room. Cy was already there and Beastboy came through the back door. He was on the roof so he decided not to make a big entry like he usually did and quietly came through the doors, Raven just teleported herself from her room to main room.

Once they all got there which was a matter of seconds, Robin logged on to the main frame and shouted "It's Overload, he is downtown in one of the warehouses Titans GO"

Star flew herself and Robin, Beastboy now as a giant bird picked Cy up by his shoulders and swooped away. Raven decided she would levitate herself there, it wasn't the easiest but she had to stay with the group.

When they arrived they found Overload sucking all the electricity out of the building and becoming larger and stronger.

"Titans GO"

Raven was creating a dark ball in front of her while Beastboy and Cyborg were trying to get Overload away from the electric circuits. Starfire flung Robin while he had three Bird-A-Rangs tucked neatly between his fingers. Once Star had let him go he threw all his Bird-A-Rangs at Overload while Star was hurling Starbolts at him. This got Overload angry he spun around grabbed Starfire around the waist and shocked her. When he let go Star was out cold and was falling rapidly to the ground.

"STARFIRE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or any people I have used in this fan fiction!

I would like to thank reviewers

Southern-rebels thank you so much for reviewing! I dedicate this chapter to you! Hope you like it!

PlanetGritSinger thank you for reviewing I have made my new chapter a page and half longer hope you like it! And thank you so much for putting me on your alert and favourite list D I will read your stories! And see what I think

Chapter 2

Who? What? Where?

Starfire woke up to see that she had been gagged and tied up. She tried to use her Starbolts but nothing happened. She looked around the bleak room trying to figure out where she was but nothing gave it away. Just a plain room no windows only a dark wooded door on her right was different from the rest of her room. She was alone, nobody was there, she tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't remember anything. One tear trickled out her eye. She did not like being without her friends by her side.

Back at the tower Cyborg was recharging in his room, Robin was in his room trying to find a lock on Star's location, after she had been shocked someone had kidnapped her while the other Teen Titans defeated Overload. Robin didn't see who it was neither did any one else and he just hoped that she was ok. Whoever did this to her was going to pay a painful price. Beastboy was bugging Raven in the kitchen. Raven was **trying** to get herself some herbal tea to calm her nerves without much success as Beastboy would not let her nerves calm down.

"Please Raven just one game please please please …" whined Beastboy who was trying to convince her to play a videogame to lighten the mood.

"NO NO NO and once again for the next time you ask me NO"

"Go on Raven you know you want to spend time with me - go on admit it"

"Uh huh you think flattering yourself will help you to make me play games?"

"No I'm not flattering myself just because I have self esteem"

"Ohhh someone has been reading the dictionary lately haven't we?"

"Raven, you know that I'm actually real funny and good looking and that you love to spend time with me"

"And you know that I'm a pretty pink ballerina who loves cute and fluffy animals" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Starfire looked up to see Red X standing above her. She used all the strength she had to stand and was trying to look like she wasn't frightened.

"What's the matter? Feeling alone are we? Your friends ditch you? Well I can help you there; I will be your friend. Don't worry I wouldn't hurt a pretty little girl like you, it would ruin your looks."

"Mmmphfff" Starfire tried to scream at him for even suggesting that she would be his friend but the gag muffled it.

"Your friends will come looking for you especially the bird-boy; but you don't want to go with them do you? You want to stay with me." He grabbed her head and began to make it nod. He smirked at the once powerful Starfire now helpless and at his mercy. He laughed, pushed her aside and walked towards the door. When he got there he turned around and looked at the poor alien.

"Don't try and escape you will not succeed, make contact with that demon girl and your city goes BOOM and yes I do know about that your special friend Raven can contact you with her mind so don't try anything stupid". With that he smiled and left the room leaving the defenceless alien princess to think over her priorities.

Robin was now desperately trying to find Starfire's communicator link but to no avail. He looked over to the picture he kept on his desk. It was a picture of all the Teen Titans together. Star was in the middle with her massive grin twinkling in the sun and her emerald eyes sparkling. She had one arm around Robin and the other round Cyborg who was to her left. Beastboy was sitting on Cyborg's shoulders with a mischievous grin on his face. On the other side of Robin was Raven they made her push her hood back for this one picture. She still had that deadpan look across her face but they knew she was enjoying herself really. They could tell by the way her amethyst eyes were twinkling.

Robin realised that he never got to tell Star the way he really felt about her and now maybe he never would. He just had to find her no matter what.

He got up slowly and walked to the main room to find Raven studying her Book of Azar. BB was sitting on the sofa with Cyborg who was trying to bump him off the road in their racing game. Robin couldn't believe it, Starfire was missing and they were acting like nothing had happened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JUST SITTING AROUND LIKE NORMAL! LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT STARFIRE IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE - PROBALLY HURT?" Robin was fuming, steam was literally coming out of his ears.

"Dude, chill we are still looking for her. We are waiting for the town scan, we couldn't just sit and do nothing - we had to keep our minds occupied!"

"Beastboy you are using a lot of difficult words today, are you feeling all right?"

"Im just fine thank you Raven!"

They all jumped at the beep of the incoming scan, all except Cyborg who just got up and went to the screen.

A look of worry shot across Cyborg's face "I think y'all better come and see this" he said.

They all rushed to the screen and everyone was struck dumb when they saw where Star's location was. Raven broke the silence -

"No… she can't be there it's just not possible"

Please review people it means so much to me! I will mention thanks to those who do for example southern-rebels above thank you again! I know it is another cliffy! Evil am I not. Review to make me write another chapter and find out where star is!

Thank you

Moondust161

D


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters in my story!

My reviewers: -

Southern Rebels: Thanks again and again and again for reviewing I will be reading your new stories soon!

Blazefire: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And thanx for putting me on your favourite list im happy now!

Locket101: Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thank you so much for putting me on your favourite AND alert list!

PlanetGritSinger: Thank you again for reviewing my work and you will find out soon! I might not tell you in this chapter I do not know yet!

CuteStarfire: Thank you putting me on your favourite list!

Citygurl890: I also want to thank you for putting me on your favourite list!

Shadow (): Thank you so much please read and review this chapter hope you like it!

Chapter 3

Hypnotising Happenings

Red X entered Stars room with a smug look on his face, he stalked over to her and took the gag from her mouth, but by putting his hand over her mouth she still couldn't say a word. Starfire was angry so she bit his hand as best as she could. He leapt back in pain and shacking his now red hand.

"What was that for? I haven't hurt you….yet! No need to get nasty with me" Red X cried out to her he was so angry that he decided to skip forward in his plan to phase 2.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? YOU TOOK ME FROM MY HOME OF LIVING, MY FRIENDS AND YOU TRY AND BREAK MY HOPES BY SAYING THAT I WOULD WANT TO STAY WITH YOU? ARE YOU A MAN OF MADNESS? BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU I WOULD, NOT WANT TO STAY HERE ESPACHIALLY NOT WITH YOU!" Starfire was so angry that she shaking all over and she had to sit down on the cold hard ground.

"You didn't mean the last bit do you? Of course you want to stay with me. You were knocked out cold from that shock Overload gave you and I swooped in and saved you before you hit the ground and not mention nobody in your team were going to brake your fall so I played hero for you and this is what I get? You still hate me?"

"You are a criminal and I am a what do you call it? A hereon? Is that right? "

"Yes now carry on"

"Well any way I am to dislike you and you did not play the hero Red X if you were you would let me go back to my friends! So I shall never like you and you can never make me!"

"I believe you know Mad Mod? Well he is an old friend of mine and he lent me some of these"

Red X held up a handful of Mad Mod's brainwashing screens.

"You see if you don't like me normally then I will have to force you, and these my girl are the only ones who do the specific task of making you like me and want to stay with me! I have no doubt that you friends have discovered your location and Im going to make them watch me brainwash, you actually no just before they come in I will brainwash you so that you seem like your old self!" he laughed again and locked the door to her room.

The rest of the Teen Titans were still looking at the screen where Starfire's tracker was coming from.

"DUDE, how did she get there? I mean why did they take her there I mean it is right under our noses! So she has been here all the time?"

"It looks like it. No wonder the scan took forever man the last place it looks is our own TOWER! I mean whoever took her is pretty smart to hide her in one of the spare basement rooms of our tower. Its where we would least suspect it!"

"Raven can you try and make contact with her? She isn't that far away and we have loads of basement rooms it would take months to search them all!"

"It is possible that I might be able to but do not get your hopes up Robin I know that im good at this but it doesn't stop whoever took her to put up mind locks"

"Do you always have to look on the negative side or life? I mean come on Raven cheer up" Beastboy then decided to run around them all and sing 'always look on the bright side of life'

Beastboy was trapped in a bubble of black magic and then Raven thought it would be slightly amusing to stick him to the roof, so she did.

"Dude, let me get down, come on Rae let me down I do not like heights"

"Is little Beastbaby scared? Better let him down before he cries" she slowly lowered him to the ground but about two foot of the floor she suddenly dropped him.

"OW, what was that for?"

"For calling me Rae I shall remind you that my name Raven call me Rae again and you shall not have the peanut size brain you have, anymore because it will be in a spoon "

"WOULD YOU TWO BICKERING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE! I MEAN COME ON Y'ALL STAR IS STILL SOMEWHERE ALONE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? A MARRIED COUPLE? CYBORG THAT IS THE LAST STRAW NOW IM GOING TO MY ROOM TO TRY AND MAKE CONTACT WITH STAR…NOBODY FOLLOW ME" she stormed off to her room.

When she got to her door she opened it and went through, she went straight to her incense circle in the corner of her dark room and began to light scented candles to help her find star.

'Starfire? Can you hear me? Please star answer me' 

'_Hello? Is any one there? Raven is that you? Please help me._'

'_Starfire? Where are you? Tell me what you see_'

'Its just a blank room no windows and one dark door please help me Raven I havent got much time'

'_Why what's going to happen? Starfire who took you?'_

'_Red X took me and he is going to brainwash me with help from the Mad Mod when you come in and find me do not be…'_

'_Starfire? Do not what please Starfire?'_

Someone was knocking on the door and Starfire just had her concentration loss too so she slowly got up and dreaded it to be Beastboy but there he was standing there like an idiot as always. She always thought that his little fang that went above his lip when he smiled was cute. What was she thinking she couldn't be falling for Beastboy? No she thought just a phase it will pass. She hoped.

"Err hi Raven I was just wondering whether you got through to Starfire yet? Robin said if you had to report to him as soon as possible"

"Thanks for the message Postman Pat"

"Hey I have been really nice to you and all you can do is make a sarcastic remark?"

"Yes, now where is Robin?"

"Where else, in his room getting obsessed again"

"And again I thank you Postman but I have a friend to see" she stalked off leaving a very confused Beastboy behind her.

"I will never understand that girl" he rolled his eyes and went to pester Cyborg.

"Robin open this door and let me in"

"A simple knock would have had worked just the same you know"

"My way is better, well do want to hear about then if you do shut up and listen"

"Ok so what happened in your mind?"

"She said that she was going to be brainwashed by Red X with the help of Mad Mod and that when we find her do not"

"Do not what?"

"I do not know she lost her concentration there but whatever she was about to say it began with BE and then she stopped and I lost her."

"Has Cyborg got an exact pin point yet?"

"You go and ask him because im nobody's maid"

She walked out of the room and turned to go back to her room she wanted to read up on a few more spells from the Book of Azar before they found Starfire.

"So you thought you would warn them about my little plan did you. Good job I came in when I did or they might not believe our little game now will they? Now what did I say was the consequence for talking to the demon girl? Oh yes it was that your city goes boom. Well better get to it because I do not make idol threats" he walked out and then decided that he would blow up the bank the money can come in useful. He went through an underwater secret passage to the city blew up the bank got the money and quickly went back to tower. It was time to hypnotise a certain Starfire.

"Cyborg got a pin point location yet?"

"Yeah, she is in the one right to the left side facing the city. It is completely underwater so we have to use the mini T-Sub to find a way in that place."

"Beastboy go get Raven, Cyborg check the Mini T-Sub and I will get supplies for the journey"

"Why? First why does Beastboy have to get me when im right here and secondly the journey from our harbour to the room is about a 2 min journey at the most I don't think you will starve. "

"No I meant extra bird-a- rangs and smoke bombs and stuff and the answer to the first question because I didn't see you come in"

"STARFIRE? I WANT YOU TO WATCH SOMETHING WITH ME GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

She got up and went to the door. It had been unlocked so she could exit. As soon as she was outside the room a giant screen greeted her with a black and white swirl in the middle it was to late for her though. She was stood there with the swirls in both her eyes.

"Now Starfire listen carefully, you want to stay with me. When your team comes you shall hide behind me because they are evil and I will help you defeat the evil? Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes I shall do as you say"

"And from now on call me hhmmm handsome yes that will get the Bird kid angry"

"Anything you say handsome"

"Good go in your room and pretend like you want to be saved"

"Yes handsome"

She left through the same door and sat herself on the ground and pretended to be scared and she was trying her up most not to let her new best friend down. She was doing well.

"Robin, I can sense that Starfire is very scared at the moment I think Red X is going to make his move on her"

"Well let's go then don't worry Star we are coming for you!"

Thank you for reading this chapter. I try and update as quick as I can. I know the handsome bit is really really cheesy but it is true it would get robin angry so it stays! Did anyone guess the tower? Did you think it was a good twist? Well review people

Thank You

Moodust161


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from my story!

My Reviewers:

Lilazn 101: Thank you so much for putting me on your fave list and for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Soulboundnun: Thank you also for Reviewing and putting me on your fave list! Thank you so much!

Skuller31: Thank you for putting my story on alert it makes me feel really special!

Catrina: Thank you for reviewing! But im so sorry if I spelt your name wrong! So I dedicate this chapter to you!

Total fanfreak hahaha: Thank you for reviewing! ;)

Chapter 4

Star's Charade

Starfire sat in her room, quietly talking to herself about what she shall do when the Teen Titans arrive. She thought, should she go up to them, pretend to be their friend and them shoot them in the back? Or should she stay by Red X's side all through the battle? As she pondered to herself, Red X was thinking exactly the same thing.

"I shall order her to go to the Titans first try and explain everything and then she will attack, no no if I did that then they will know too much information for my liking. Should she not come out of her room? No that won't work. She shall stay behind me all the way and I will nudge her to start accusing the Titans and Most of all 'Robin' that Bird-boy needs to lighten up a bit more.

"STARFIRE COME HERE AT ONCE I NEED TO EXPLAIN THE BATTLE PLANS TO YOU!"

Robin had just collected extra gadgets for his belt, when he came in to the main room to find Beastboy taped to a chair with a sock in his mouth and Cyborg was strapped neatly to the sofa and had one piece of sticky tape over his mouth. He thought why are they like this, then he realised the answer was so obvious… Raven.

"Let me guess, Cyborg said something about Raven liking Beastboy and Beastboy was trying to get her to laugh yes?" They both nodded then hung their heads.

"Well I don't know should I let you guys out?" He said mocking them.

"No, I put them there for a reason, they will stay like that until they are needed to rescue Starfire"

He turned around to see Raven with her unemotional face behind her hood and a big old book tucked under her arm. She walked over to the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea before she went. When she had finished making it she walked past Robin and sat herself right in between Cyborg and Beastboy who both looked at her with pleading eyes to untie them. She totally ignored these looked and used Beastboy's lap as a table for her tea. Then she turned to Cyborg looked at him then undid his ropes and took the tape from his mouth.

"BOOYA, Thank you Raven I won't say anything like that for awhile. Aren't you going to undo Beastboy?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow when she shook her head.

"Nope I prefer him like this, he has a use!" She gestured to her tea on his lap.

"Beastboy makes a very good table don't you think? He is more useful like this then he is not tied up!"

"Oh that was harsh Raven we all know that Beastboy is a valued member of this team!"

"Well sorry Boy-Blunder I never knew you thought so much in one day. But I will untie Beastboy because we can't have him taking up my job of being the sensible Titan can we?"

She undid Beastboy very slowly then reached up to take the sock from his mouth but then remembered where it had been. Instead, a case of black magic went around the sock and took it from Beastboy's mouth.

"DUDE, you so didn't have to that I would have shut up… eventually!"

"STOP, before this gets into an argument like before let's go, and Beastboy and Raven? I want know bickering on the way there you, hear me?"

Beastboy stood to attention, saluted Robin and smirked. Raven just looked up at her leader then shrugged her shoulders and walked out towards the harbour where Cyborg was already waiting for them.

"So do you understand Cutie? I want you to accuse Robin most of all but say some things to your other team mates ok?"

"Yes I understand and will do what you say"

"Hem Hem I believe you are to call me something?"

"Oh yes, I do apologise, handsome" With that she left the room thinking about insults to throw at her old comrades.

"Perfect!" Red X smiled at himself again and was mentally congratulating himself on coming up with such a good idea. First he gets the girl from his dreams, which is always a good thing, secondly it would teach that kid not to mess around with Red X and maybe without Starfire, the Teen Titans might brake up but that would just be a bonus!

"All systems ready to go?"

"Ready when you are Captain… Birdseye"

"That's not funny Raven"

"Oh but it is."

"Whatever, Cyborg launch in five…four…three…two…one…GO "

The Titan's mini T-Sub zoomed out the harbour and circled the island once before heading towards their target. On the ship Raven was again reading her book, but she was also watching the screens to make sure that they were still had all their shields up and running. Robin was just sitting there barking orders over the mega-phone. Beastboy had all the weapons under control and was pulling funny faces behind Raven's back, and Cyborg was steering it closer and closer towards the door that was their entrance to save Starfire.

They landed with a thump against the rocks and opened up the door to let a tube connect itself with the entrance to their basement. When tube had finally latched on to the door Cyborg switched on the cloaking device so if Red X looks outside he wont see the ship.

"Its either now or never."

"Titans I want you to try and find Starfire with the least amount of noise ok?"

"Right right, to find Starfire I think we should stay together because our basement is huge and one of us could easily get lost." Raven glanced over in Beastboy's direction and smirked at him.

"What? I bet if you were alone you would get lost! So stop looking at me as if im an idiot!"

"But Beastboy, you are an idiot"

Beastboy was going to retaliate but he saw the look on Robin's face and decided not to.

"OK let's move and remember quietly!"

With Robin leading the way through the many hallways of their basement he had a strange feeling he was being watched. He shook of that feeling when he saw a light coming from on of the rooms. He stopped his team and put a hand over Beastboy's mouth to stop him from saying something, with his other hand he put one finger to his lips to show them to be quiet then pointed to the door. He saw Ravens eyes widen as she saw the light pouring through the cracks. They walked silently to the door but still the heard nothing slowly Robin pushed the door open to find Red X standing in front of him.

"What took you so long kid? I've been expecting you for a long time, come after a certain Starfire have we? Well here she is…"

Starfire came out of her room still in her uniform and her eyes sparkled as always and her ruby red hair was just as beautiful as they last saw it. But somehow Robin thought there was something different about her.

"STARFIRE, are you ok? Starfire? What's the matter? Why won't you answer me?"

"Because you are a total VARBLOCK GLORBAG!"

"What? Starfire what have I eeerrrmmm I mean what have we done?"

"Why should I tell you? You would just deny it anyway!"

"Starfire please tell us why? What were you going to say to me before you broke your concentration? Tell me Starfire what were you going to say to me?"

"I shall never finish that sentence, well not to you!"

"DUDE, calm down! Starfire don't you want to come back with us? With your friends?"

"NO, I don't want to go back with you, I want to stay here! Red X has been more of a friend to me then any of you were! And friends, whatever would my 'real' friends let me fall to the ground after being shocked by Overload? No and that's what handsome over there did, he saved me from my falling to the ground, he was more of hero then any of you!" during this speech Red X just looked and smiled he could see all of their crestfallen faces when she said the first word of NO, this went better than could be expected.

"Starfire? You can't really mean that you want to stay here with him do you? Please tell me the answer is no!"

"Yes, robin I meant every word I just said and I'm staying and THAT'S FINAL!" She stomped off, back into the room she came out of.

"Well, you heard the girl. Go she doesn't want to see you again so just leave now before I make you!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? FESS UP NOW RED X OR I SWEAR I WILL…"

"Do what kill? I don't think so your too much of a goodie two shoes to do that"

"Don't tempt me Red X now confess what did you do to her to make her act like that? Oh wait I remember you in touch with Mad Mod aren't you? Brainwash her then?"

"Nope, im afraid this is all voluntary from Starfire here you can even take then brainwashing screens that I have from me. She still won't change!" he thrust the screens at Raven and looked up at Robin who at the moment had him pinned to the wall with his Bo-staff. He had a look of devastation across his face.

"What's the matter kid? Your girlfriend not like you anymore?"

"SHUT UP" Then a green starbolt hit him so he lost his grip on Red X and he scampered away towards the girl who fired the starbolt.

"ARE YOU STILL HERE? JUST GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT ME AND HANDSOME WANT A LITTLE PRIVACY? OR CAN'T YOU DO THE UNDERSTANDING? JUST LEAVE HERE!" She fired a couple more starbolts at Robin then at the rest of her team. She was so frustrated that they didn't leave her alone that she grabbed Red X by the collar and dragged him into her room and locked the door.

The Teen Titans just stood there for a moment then with all confusion Robin dropped to his knees and put his hands to his face. Cyborg looked around nervously and Raven was trying to calm Beastboy down. He was shouting on the top of his voice of how Starfire could do this to them and had to resort of putting him in a black bubble. She was confused and had to meditate to sort out the emotions and all the random facts she had in her head.

She got into her lotus position and started to chant.

_In Ravens mind:_

_First of all she calmed down her emotions so they were back to normal instead of running wildly around her head. Then she began piece the puzzle together with the facts she had in her head._

_Brainwashing_

_What Starfire had said to her in her mind_

_Starfire's strange behaviour_

_Red X giving the machines to us without much of a fight_

_Well she didn't have a number five but she thought she would round it off to a normal number._

She broke out of the meditation and looked around her. Beastboy was still ranting his head off in her magic sphere; Cyborg still looking bewildered and was seemed to be very interested in a small patch of wall to his right. Robin was now fully sitting down and was talking to himself about what Red X might have done to Starfire to make her act like this.

Raven stood up and cleared the throat loudly and let Beastboy out of her bubble so he could listen.

"We mustn't believe Starfire, Red X has done something to her!"

"What? Raven tell us How? What? Why?"

When she pulled Red X through the door she looked at him and smiled.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT I WILL ONLY TELL YOU IF YOU READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, HATE IT, LOVE IT OR EVEN IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT IDEAS I WILL LOOK AT THEM ALL! BY THE WAY I JUST MADE UP STAR'S TAMERANEN INSULT.

THANK YOU

MOONDUST161


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

My reviewers:

Induandrave7: thank you for reviewing! You're too kind

Nessquik13: Thank you for putting me on your alert list!

Cherryblossem3793: thank you for putting me on your fav list. It means so much to me

The blackdash: Thank you for reviewing my story!

And most of all

Lovebug13: Thank you thank you thank you for your great idea hope you enjoy this chapter because it is dedicated to you: D

Chapter 5

AGAIN?

Starfire was just about to say something when the door became black and was torn off its hinges. They turned to find the four titans standing in the doorway looking very angry but not at Starfire - at Red X.

"Are you kids still here, I thought Starfire told you lot to leave so be good children and SCRAM". As Red X said scram he threw three gooey Xs, one at Raven, one at Cyborg and the last one at Beastboy, because they weren't expecting this surprise attack each one of them got hit dead on.

"BULLSEYE!"

"The only problem is you haven't dealt with me yet" Robin said taking out his Bo-staff again and pointing it at Red X's head.

"But Robin, I'm not going to fight you, Starfire is. STARFIRE, ATTACK HIM!"

Shouting a battle cry Starfire came out from behind Red X and lunged at Robin with her eyes going dangerously green and her hands glowing the same colour. Robin thought to himself quickly, he had to snap Starfire out of this trance. But he didn't know how, normally it was laughter, but this didn't seem to work so he had to figure out which emotion turned Starfire back to normal.

"Starfire snap out of it, I'm your friend not Red X, he is just using you"

"Jealous much, you see Robin you got it the wrong way round, you were the one doing the using of me while Red X was innocent all along, I should have listened to him, not you! Now go away before I do something I think I would regret in the days of later!"

So it wasn't jealousy maybe it was happiness? It was worth a shot.

"But you had such a good time with the team! Don't you remember how you bribed Raven to go to the mall of shopping with you? Or the very first time Cyborg got you to eat pizza?" it seemed to be working, her starbolts were fading and she landed with her feet firmly on the floor.

"And the time Beastboy got lost in his room and it took him a day to find his way out? Or maybe when we defeated our first villain as a team? Try and remember Starfire, you like being with us please come back!" Robin smiled when he saw that Red X was looking shocked in the corner as Starfire went back to normal and ran over to Robin to give him a hug.

"Oh, I am thanking you Robin for your saving of me! I hope I did nothing too hurtful to you and the team while I wasn't being myself?"

"No its ok Star we are just glad to have you back"

Starfire flew over to her teammates who were still strapped against the wall in Xs. She went to Raven first and ripped the X from her friend.

"Raven, are you ok? Did you get hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh please tell me I did not hurt you!"

"Starfire calm down you didn't hurt me but tell me what were you going to say before we got interrupted?"

"Do not believe what you see! That's what I was going to say but Red X came in before I could finish it off!"

"Ok im just glad you're ok, you get BB and Cyborg down while I will help Robin with Red X." Raven was about to leave when she was enveloped in a hug from Starfire. She didn't like to be hugged, but it was a special occasion so she allowed Starfire to hug her, she even hugged back a little bit before flying off to help Robin. Starfire turned around and began to rip the X off Beastboy. When she finally got it off she gave Beastboy a quick hug and apology before starting on the X that had hit Cyborg. Once all of the Titans had been released and hugged by Starfire they started on Red X.

"You will do the paying for making me act so cold to my friends"

She hurled a dozen starbolts at the cornered Red X but he had finally got out of the shock that his plan had failed and dodged them quite easily. Raven was picking up any furniture around the room, which wasn't a lot, and throwing them at Red X but once again he dodged them with a roll. Once he had finished the roll he threw three X-a-Rangs at Raven, she dodged two of them but the third one struck her across the leg and she fell to the ground. She had a massive gash on her right leg and couldn't stand. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at Red X but only to see that he had put a giant steel X in front of him and when Beastboy charged into it he got knocked out cold. Returning to human form he laid to the right of Raven who had become unconscious from the blood loss so she couldn't heal herself or Beastboy. Starfire flew over to them both to try and help them. She took Raven's cloak off and wrapped it tightly around her leg so no more blood would get lost and she dragged them both from harms way and placed them in a sitting up position against the furthest wall of the room. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon in Red X's direction but it only hit him once and Cyborg was running low on power from all the shooting he was doing. He fired one last blast before he fell to the ground with his once blue circuits faded to a blacky-grey colour. Starfire then dragged Cyborg to the other two casualties. She flew back to help Robin only to find him being pinned against the wall with his own Bo-staff. Red X didn't notice that she had come in so she snuck up behind him, powered up her Starbolt and hit him square in the back. Red X fell to the floor unconscious.

"Starfire, you did it! You beat him. Where is the rest of the team?"

"Oh they are outside, Raven lost too much of the blood and Cyborg got too power low and Beastboy ran into a X of steel so they are all sleeping now!"

"You mean unconscious?"

"Yes, robin but please can we head back home? I do not like it here."

"But Starfire you are home, this is one of the basement rooms of our tower. We just need to get Red X back to land to the police first. Then we can go home and help the team."

"I shall take Red X to the prison you take care of our team, I will be back shortly" she smiled and took the limp Red X to prison.

She flew out of the door held her breath, dived into the sea and swam to the top where she could fly the rest of the way. On her way back to the tower she decided to walk because she was quite tired from all of the flying. As she went past an alley way hands shot out of the darkness and pulled her into the alley way. The kidnapper had one hand over her mouth and the other was holding her hands above her head.

"Well well well Koriand'r we meet again, miss me?"

The only person who witnessed this was a tall guy in a black and white suit and a mask with a red x on it. He had only been in jail a couple of minutes and had already broken out. He had now witnessed a kidnapping that the Titans would be very interested in.

Robin had finally loaded everybody on board and was heading towards the harbour when Beastboy stirred from his sleep, but then quickly resumed sleeping with a light snore and sometimes mumbling to himself. When Robin arrived he took them all to the hospital ward and hooked then up to various machines. Cyborg got hooked onto his recharger and soon enough his circuits were glowing the bright blue they always do. He looked over to find Raven hovering slightly above the bed and he instantly knew that she was healing herself. He turned again to find Beastboy eating and speaking to his pillow. He chuckled then looked at Robin for an explanation.

"Well Raven fainted because off blood loss, Beastboy ran into steel and you lost too much energy. Red X had me pinned to a wall with my own Bo-staff then Starfire came in and saved the day. Starfire is probably on her way back from the prison because she volunteered to take Red X to jail while I looked after you. Is that everything?"

"I think so, thanks for recharging me man, but I have got the mega munchies. Im going to eat the biggest thing I can find I'm sooooo Hungry!" with that Cyborg left the room heading in the direction of the kitchen. Next one to wake up was Raven; she had healed herself enough to walk around with only a slight limp. She got up, looked at Beastboy chewing his pillow, rolled her eyes then looked at Robin. Robin though he would have to explain the whole thing again but as soon as he opened his mouth she put her hand over it and shook her head.

"I already know, don't bother telling me."

"What? How could you know? You were knocked out cold it's impossible that you know!"

"Have you forgot that I am an empath? Or did you just forget that empaths can read minds?"

"Oh Yeah! Sorry I did forget you know I don't normally forget things but today I have been forgetting a lot of things and I…"

"Fascinating…I would love to listen to your story but I have better things to do so good bye." She rolled her eyes then walked towards her room. She didn't have anything to do but meditating was better than listening to Robin drone on about that he forgets things. She thought that he could be even more boring than Beastboy - and that's an achievement. She opened the door slowly and looked around her and smiled and thought just the way I left it because nobody goes in my room. She walked in and sat in her circle of incense and began to chant.

Beastboy had only just woken up when he heard Raven leave. He sat up slowly and looked around. He knew what had happened, he may act stupid, but he could work out why he was in the hospital ward of their tower. He saw that Robin was there so that meant that Red X had been taken care of because if Red X had got away Robin would be in his room.

"Where is Starfire?"

"Taking Red X to jail, she will be back soon, I bet you're hungry go get some tofu to eat"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day, catch ya later Dude!"

He got up and ran in the direction of the kitchen.

Thank you for reading my new chapter! please review and be nice!

Moondust161


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans! If I did would I be writing this or would I be getting Rae and bb together and rob and star? Take a guess! 

Reviewers:

PlanetGritSinger: thanx so much 4 reviewing ur a superstar!

Inuandrave7: Thanx for ur review! U rock my socks

Lovebug13: Hya huni, thnx 4 ur review. Don't 4get tht I lv ya ;)

NOTE: Get ready for BB and Rae Fluff.

Chapter 6

Home Sweet Home

"What are you doing here? Get off me, go away!"

"Now now Koriand'r. Don't you like me anymore I think that is a bit unfair! Come with me now we are going back to Tameran. So get flying!" with this statement her second kidnapper this week pointed above them and began to drag her into the open sky.

"Let me go! I do not wish to leave Earth or my friends! I only just got rescued from someone else I do not wish to leave, but I will not fight you, so let me go and leave me alone." She struggled but the harder she struggled the tighter his grip on her waist got.

"I practically own you Koriand'r, and you cannot deny it so lets get going tameran is celebrating my return; I need someone to dance with and that person is you! Now come or I will use force Koriand'r now come you have no choice. YOUR MINE"

"I AM NOT AN OBJECT I AM A HUMAN BEING DO NOT REFER TO ME AS SOME SORT OF TROPHEY!" She was fuming how could he think that she was just an object. She hated that; it was one of the rare things she hates.

"BUT KORIAND'R YOU ARE NOT HUMAN YOU ARE AN ALIEN, INFACT YOU ARE MY ALIEN SO LETS GO"

He flew suddenly upwards dragging a crying Starfire up with him. She knew she had to try and fight back she couldn't let him just carry her off without a fight but she just couldn't find it in her heart to fight him properly. She charged up a weak starbolt and shot it at his arm that was wrapped around her waist it slackened enough for her to slip out onto the ground again. When she got her bearings right again she quickly grabbed her T-Comm and tried to contact her friends. As soon as she flipped open the top he fired a starbolt at her. When she opened it she saw a quick picture of Robin flash onto the screen before it went fuzzy from the starbolt. The starbolt broke the T-Comm and burnt her hand so she dropped it to the floor before she saw him standing in front of her with his hands glowing a dangerous orange. Then nothing she just blacked out. The last thing she felt was someone pick her up bridal style then nothing as she drifted away from the real world.

Robin was just skimming through the newspaper when his T-Comm went off when he opened it the sight that met his eyes was the worst thing he could see after that day's event. A picture of Starfire came up she was crying and she was just about to say something before the screen blanked out on him. He started pressing the buttons trying to get Starfire's face back on the screen but it was no good. He set the alarm bells off for Raven, BB and Cyborg to come to the main room immediately!

Raven was reading her book quietly when she heard a knock at the door. She thought about ignoring it but she sensed that the person outside was nervous. She snapped her book shut and walked to the door. She did her usual thing by only opening it a crack so they could only see one of her magnificent eyes.

"What?"

"Err, Hiya Rae..."

"ven"

"Oh yeah sorry Ra**ven**, what are you doing? Can I do it too? PLEASE?"

"Reading, and why do you want to spend time with me? Oh I get it. What do want from me Beastboy?" she raised one of her elegant eyebrows and stared at the green shape-shifter in front of her. Beastboy gazed at the pure beauty that stood before him and began to drift off before he was brought back to earth with a bump.

"BEASTBOY! You're zoning out. Do you really want to read with me? Or is this your kind off a joke?"

"No its not a joke, I really want to spend time with you. Can I come in?"

"You know that nobody goes in my room except me, but this is different so I suppose that I will let you in just this once." She opened the door fully and stood to the side so he could enter. He thought that it looked exactly the same as when he was in here when he took a trip into the mind of Raven. He noticed the book she was reading was on the end of the bed; it was closed so he read the front cover. He couldn't read it though it was obviously either in Latin or an alien language. Probably Latin. He plonked himself on the end of the bed and looked at Raven who was by her bookshelf picking out a book that Beastboy could read.

It was very hard for her to choose one because she knew the only language Beastboy could read would be English. The book also had to have a basic story line and not many complicated words. Not her sort of book. She found one that Starfire had got her when she first arrived. Starfire didn't know then that raven would defiantly not want a book about Bunnies Adventures. This book had lots of pictures and she thought that Beastboy would be entertained enough from it. When she handed Beastboy the book he looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Raven, I never knew that you would be a person who read these sort of books, I thought you would be more into horror! I guess I was wrong"

"You were right the first time, so don't get your hopes up. I only have that book because when Starfire first arrived she gave me this book, and I would upset her if I threw it away. Anyway I think that book would be simple enough for you to read." She smiled again as she saw the face on Beastboy.

"I'm not that dumb you know! Anyway the truth is I don't want to read a book, I just wanted to ask you something."

"I'm listening"

"Well, I know that you would probably say no but cy said I should ask you anyway so here goes…" he looked up at raven and all he saw was beautiful simplicity and this was the thing that gave him the courage to ask her.

"Raven, Will you go out with me?"

When she heard what Beastboy said her heart did a backward flip, she thought he would never ask her but she wanted to stay emotionless and say sorry no but her mouth opened before she could it.

"Yes" Beastboy's eyes twinkled and he ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back her lamp fell over. She pulled out of the hug and looked at Beastboy she had to tell him now.

"But Beastboy listen, I still cannot lose control over my emotions or you could get hurt, or the team or me so it's going to be hard"

"Don't worry Raven, im going to be here for you all the way!" he lent forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss he opened his eyes to find that nothing had broken, fell over or blown up. A huge light encased around them both then it died out. She broke away and looked at herself. Her normal black and dark blue uniform had been changed with an identical pure white one. Then a look of happiness spread across her face.

"Oh thank you Beastboy! You have made my one nightmare go away your are the best!" she ran up to him and hugged him.

"What does this mean Raven?" he whispered as he drew back from the hug.

"I can show my emotions! You freed me from my emotionless state! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"So will you know play video games with me?" he looked at her hopefully

"Just because I can show my emotions doesn't mean I can't still be depressing! I will still like horror, I still won't play your games and your jokes are still not funny, this just means I can show my emotions and not kill anyone."

"Oh OK well…"

The red alert alarm bells rang in their ears. Raven turned into her soul form and took herself and BB down to the main room.

When Cy was recharged he went straight to the garage to do work on any of his 'babies' that meant: his car, T-Sub, Mini T-sub and the T-Ship. He loved them all and was upgrading them when he heard the alarm bells ring. He went as fast as he could to the main room.

Starfire opened her eyes to find herself in her old room. She couldn't believe it, she was back at Tameran. The only thing was that she couldn't remember who took her. Her question was answered sooner than she expected.

"Princess Koriand'r you have awoken for your sleep. Tell me are you enjoying your stay at your old house? Don't worry soon we will move out of the palace and we will have our own place. So don't get too comfy, the dance is in 20 minutes. Remember look beautiful!" He blew her a kiss went out the door and locked it after him.

She pretended to throw up she had learnt this from Beastboy. That if you thought something was un-appealing that you pretended to be sick. Then she noticed it was going to be a big dance and she was wearing her normal uniform. She walked up to her wardrobe and opened it to find a very pretty dress. It was lilac in colour. One side had a long flowing sleeve her other shoulder was bare. (She was obviously not supposed to wear her neckpiece or gloves.) The torso of her dress was tight and fitted but from her hips down it puffed out with lots of petty coats underneath. The detail was a rim deep purple sequins along the bottom of the dress and the same pattern went along her chest the up and over her shoulder as it followed the cut. It was the most beautiful dress her eyes had ever observed. She looked at the clock mounted on the wall and saw she had 15 minutes left. She rushed into the shower and washed her hair. When she came out she wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her figure and another around the hair. When she had dried herself she got into her underwear then got the hairdryer dried her hair and fashioned it into a bun but still left the two pieces at the front to frame her face. She decided on no make-up. She glanced at the clock again noticing she had two minutes left. She quickly and carefully slipped into the gorgeous dress. She had just zipped up the back when the door flew open to see her captor in a very elegant suit step in. He bowed to her and then offered his arm to lead her into the main hall.

"If I may say so myself you look stunning Koriand'r. I chose the dress, you like it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I love it, it is very beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you. Now come the first dance awaits us." She reluctantly took his arm and was lead into main hall. When the doors open everybody turned around and clapped. A few men wolf-whistled as Starfire entered the room. She blushed as she was being taken to the dance floor. He took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder. He forcefully shoved his hand on her tiny waist then grabbed her other hand in his. They began to circle around as the sweet music filled the room. He kept on trying to dip her but some way or another she stopped him before he could. She wouldn't have minded if the person she was dancing with was Robin, infact she would enjoy it very much. She had only danced with Robin and that was wonderfull!

Robin was waiting for his teammates to show up first came Ravens soul self and when the black raven had disappeared he noticed two things. Number one she was with Beastboy and they weren't arguing but the thing that shocked him most was that Raven was wearing her usual uniform but in white. The only time he had seen her in that was when she was in love with Malchoir. Then he noticed the connection between the two changes.

"Finally I never thought you guys would get together."

"Thanks dude, and guess what? Im really clever I made it so Raven can show her emotions! Am I great or what?"

"Really?" robin looked at raven and raised his eyebrows. She nodded her head slowly.

"But he didn't know what he did until he did it. And when he saw what happened it still didn't click I had to explain that what he did made me free from being emotionless."

"What did he do?"

"Kissed me…passionately"

"Well tall me all about man I mean BOOYA go BB you finally kissed a girl, and our very own Miss. Goth congrats man!"

"Thanks Cyborg, did uyou hear I got Raven the privilege of her emotions!"

"Wow, where is Starfire she would have loved this news she has been waiting for this to happen since Malchoir "

It suddenly clicked in Robin's head. They were standing around talking about their love lives when Starfire was out there somewhere.

"Starfire's in trouble"

"What do people have against our girl?"

Robin was thinking almost the same thing but it went more along the lines of 'What do people have against _my_ girl?'

Well another chappie done and dusted! Longest chapter yet! Tell what you think! Love it? Hate it? Got some advice? Everything accepted including flames. I don't care it don't bother me!  Has anyone got who her latest kidnapper was? Keep guessing! And no PlanetGritSinger none of them keep going you will get it soon! So read and Review People it means so much!

Lv

XxMoondust161xX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans DUH!

Reviewers:

Starfire Princess Of Tameran: thanx I am so glad u like my stry. Urs is gud 2!

Inuandrave7: thanks ur a superstar!

Lovebug13: thnx girl for reviewing. Thank you again for the poem. On the bottom of the poem was phrase that I live by so here it is! So this is frm me to you! Ps dnt forget tht I love ya!

'Speak your mind and be yourself because those who mind don't matter and those who don't mind matter!'—It's the truth!

Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 7

Accusations don't get you no-where!

The end of the last song rang through Starfire's ears as she was slowly circling on the spot with her captor. She was so glad that it was the last song of the evening for she would finally have some time to herself without him breathing down her neck. As the last note softly faded away she thought of when she got to dance with Robin and how they got crowned King and Queen of the prom she loved it. Her partner looked down onto Starfire's face and saw that she was daydreaming and probably not about him.

"Wake up Koriand'r you are supposed to be dancing with me and you are not thinking about me."

"The last song had finished if you haven't noticed. So goodbye I had a terrible time with you we should never do this again." She said icily she had learnt to do this certain technique by Raven herself and she thought it went pretty well but as she turned around to leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him

"On the contrary Princess it's only the beginning we still have the speech oh yes and I believe you shall be staying in my room tonight. Now shut up they are about to congratulate and smile pretty for your planets people " he whispered smugly in her ear knowing that she would do what she had to and even if she didn't want to she had no choice.

"Cyborg can you get a lock her T-Comm?"

"If you think I could would I be standing here wondering what to do or would I be standing here with her tracker link? Come on man you know me better then that!"

"You are right soz Cy im just angry that Star has been taken twice in one week its getting rapidly boring."

"Yep, we should try and find out why someone took her again dude, this is just repetitive"

"Did Raven make you read a dictionary finally she been saying that she would for weeks!"

"DUDE, that's not funny I am intelligent aren't I Raven?"

"Definatly"she said sarcastically as she looked at her little green boyfriend "but if I know Robin, which I do, I think if you two don't stop arguing and start looking for Star he is going to get very angry, am I right Robin?"

"Dam straight I will now get thinking."

BBBBBBBRRRRRR BBBRRRRRR BBBBRRRRRR

"Dudes, trouble!"

"Well DUH I think I could figure that one out myself"

"Shut up you two and its Red X again down at a bank ok lets go!"

Raven transported herself and the team to the bank because it was the quickest way there. Even though Cyborg tries to deny it and say that the T-Car is much faster but Raven always wins.

When they arrived they saw that the bank had a huge hole in the side of the vault. When Beastboy peered through the hole he saw lots and lots of people stuck to various walls, floors and in some cases the ceiling!

"DUDE! We only just put X in jail and has already got out and broken into a bank. That guy is way insane he knows we are just gonna beat him up and put him into jail again. Even im not that stupid…don't even try and put a remark on that sentence guys!"

"Wow Raven you did a pretty good job on teaching Beastboy how to use proper English im proud of you girl."

"Can we get back to the point now please? We have got to get Red X and make him tell us where Starfire is so lets go."

"Where you goin kid? Don't you wanna play good cop, bad cop?"

"Shut up X and what have you done with Starfire?"

"**I** haven't done anything with Starfire…unfortunately."

"Where did you put her?"

"**I **didn't put her anywhere. All the answers I give are 100 truth"

"I don't believe you, I will ask you again what did you do with Starfire?"

"And my answer stays the same **I **didn't do anything."

"You know something don't you? Tell me right now!"

"You gotta ask the right sort of questions to get the right sort of answers don't you?"

At this point Raven stepped in. she knew that she was the most logical person in the group and that Robin would never think of the right questions because he has a one track mind. Robin also knew to step back and let raven do the questioning. She would be much better at this then he would.

"X, do you know where Starfire is? Yes or No"

"No"

"What did you see?"

"What time?"

"If you saw anything happen to Starfire what did you see?"

"She got taken by a tall man with short red hair and in an outfit that looked like a purple second skin, in other words very tight, then they had like a little battle but she seemed reluctant to fight him properly so he made her unconscious then started to fly off with her."

"Ok, what did you hear when this took place?"

"Well Starfire never said his name but he said her name was Kori something then he said some place called Tameran it think. That's all I heard."

"Was the name Koriand'r?"

"That's the one what an unusual name but very pretty!"

"Thank you for eventually co-operating with us. But why did you? You usually put up a fight before you say anything?"

"I want to help rescue Starfire."

Robin scoffed at thought

"In your dreams maybe but not in the real world X"

"You owe me one now let me help you!"

"NO. and that's final now go but oh yeah thanks for the help."

Robin threw down a couple of smoke bombs so the titans could get away unseen. Red X started coughing and when the smoke was gone so where the teen titans. He would get revenge on the titans especially bird-boy he just had to think of a way do it properly.

When the Titans arrived home via Raven they set off in different directions. Cyborg was heading to the T-ship to prepare for the flight to Tameran. Robin went to his room to think about why would someone on Tameran kidnap her. Raven and Beastboy headed off to Beastboy's room to talk about the current events including the new and improved Raven.

"So we are heading back to Tameran. This time I hope I can tell the bathrooms apart."

"Im sure you will find a way to tell. Just watch to see what sort of people go into which loo."

"Of course why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are not the cleverest person in the world, I mean neither am I but it didn't take all my brain power to figure that one out!"

As Raven finished her sentence they were outside Beastboy's room. As Beastboy opened the door to his very messy room he blusheda little.

"Sorry I don't really clean much as you can tell. If you push over that pile of comics there is a chair underneath you can sit on."

"Errm thanks I guess."

She pushed the pile and a comic landslide took over most of the floor space. Beastboy just walked into the bathroom when she started to push over the mountain. She felt sort of guilty for making his room even less tidy so she got down on her knees and started to pick up the assortment of comics that littered the floor all around her. She was nearly done when Beastboy came in and scared her slightly so dropped the comics again.

"You don't have to do that you know. It was already untidy a little more filth won't harm it."

"I know but I felt guilty so I thought I better pick up the ones I just threw all over your room. See you unlock my emotions and I turn into a housemaid its sooo predictable."

"That sentence made no sense. Anyway how long do you think till we leave for Tameran?"

"Now, so get both your butts down to the T-Ship."

They both swung around to see Cyborg standing in the door way and pointing up the hall to the elevator. They both sighed and walked in the direction that Cy was pointing.

"As we welcome back this brave warrior, the only one who survived the great battle between Tameran and the Gordodians. For an award of great bravery and loyal ship he shall be remarried to one he once was, our very own Princess Koriand'r!" Many people around the room cheered while everybody clapped enthusiastically.

"And furthermore he is now the first in line for the throne! He and Koriand'r shall be married at sun set tomorrow! Because the dance went over a little and it is now past sunset! Maids take Princess Koriand'r to her room to celebrate and to get ready for the day ahead of her. I would like the future king to be in the room on the other side of the palace to her. Go!"

As her father was speaking she went into shock. Marry him? Why would she want to marry him? This could not be happening no way on earth or on tameran would she want to marry him! This was not good yet the whole planet seemed joyful that the princess will finally be with her man again.

_History Lesson:_

_Starfire at the age of eight got unofficially married to a boy around her age. He was two years older then her. When he was twelve he got sent to war. She never saw him for a while infact three years had passed and not a sign from her husband. She loved him then but she got message back that he had been killed. When she received the message she left tameran and went to earth. While in earth she grew up to be the Starfire we all know and love. And she had started to forget about him because a certain Robin was on her mind. Nowadays she does not love him anymore he is in the past. He is supposed to be dead. Now she was getting officially married at the age of sixteen and himself being eighteen._

When she was in her room she laid down on her bed and remembered she had her T-Comm. But then she also remembered that is was broken beyond repair unless she had Cyborg with her. As she thought about the dear friends she silently cried. She walked out onto the balcony and was crying to the stars above her as thought about each friend in turn.

Cyborg was like a big brother to her infact he was the big brother to them all. He always made her feel better when Robin was being obsessive over Slade.She missed him already without his gentle blue glow and witty remarks.

Beastboy was the annoying little brother she never had. He looked all innocent and cute until he opened his mouth and tried to make everyone laugh but always failing. Oh what she would give just to hear one of Beastboy's pathetic jokes right now.

Raven the only other girl on the team so she already had an immediate bond with her. When the puppet king swapped their bodies she learnt that Raven had a reason to be who she is and should be proud of it and she is. Raven would always have the sarcastic remark ready and a waiting. Even though she is depressing at times she was a great person and Starfire's very first girl-friend.

The one she misses the most was Robin. He was always the one to explain to her what this does and what it means even if the questions sounded abit stupid to him and he always did it with a smile on his face. True he does get obsessive but everyone had his or her personal faults and that is his. That didn't bother Starfire she just missed having him there beside her.

She looked up at the stars again with a tear-stained face and spoke out to no one in particular

"You never realise what good friends you have until you lose them." Then she walked back into her room and laid face down on her bed. Before she knew it she was drifting into a not very peaceful sleep.

WOHOO another chappie done! If you like it review it and if you don't like it still review it! I look forward to hearing from my fans! by the way when i sed girl-friend i didnot mean a slash! just gud friends!

XxMoondust161xX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans surprisingly! XD

SAVE THE TEEN TITANS! GET A PENCIL AND DEMAND A NEW SERIES AT

CARTOON NETWORK

1050 TECHWOOD DRIVE

ATLANTA GA 30318

OR THERE MIGHT NEVER BE ANOTHER SERIES! HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Reviewers:

Love Angel Monkey: thank you so much for reviewing my stry! I lv ur name 2!

Stargirl195: thanks a bunch for reviewing my chappies! And also for putting me on ur fave and alert list I feel so special coz of u thnx: D

Inuandrave7: Thanks for reviewing, u ave been a faithful reviewer frm the very start and thank you 4 callin me a super model! And u r still a super star! Superstar

Lovebug13: Ta Huni 4 reviewing me! Email me soon! Ps dnt eva forget tht I lv ya! ; D XxX

Chapter 8:

Strongest friendship of all.

Starfire woke up when she heard a gentle tapping on her huge door. She got up and realised that she had slept in her lilac dress. She smoothed out most of the creases and went to the door. When she got there she opened the door slowly but sighed deeply because it was only her maid. She has had this certain maid for all her life on Tameran. They had become like sisters over the years.

She was called Moondust (AN seem familiar? Yes it is a rip off of me!) She was tall and had the same orange tinted skin as all tamarian folk. She had large blue eyes that match the colour of her starbolts. She had the same length hair, as Starfire but her hair was a bright silvery blonde colour. She was a tamarian but she did not have the hair colour nobody really knew why but Starfire being who she is, always made out that her hair made her extra special. She had on silver and blue boots the height as Star's, the same skirt but again in silver and blue. She did not have the neckpiece but she did have the gloves with a white jewel in the middle. Her top was a boob tube the main bit blue with a thick silver trim. What also made her different from normal tamarian people was that a small moon shaped white jewel was stuck on her front. It was attached to the skin and was just above her chest. It was there because her eye laser did not come from her eyes but from this jewel. She used to get mocked about this but Starfire always stood up for her. Moondust's family was very poor that was why she was only a maid but she and Starfire grew so close that you never saw one without the other. Moondust was heart broken when Starfire left for earth and had waited for her return for all the years she was gone.

Starfire opened the door fully and swung at Moondust giving her one of her bone-crushing hugs but of course Moondust had the alien strength and gave an equally crushing hug back. They had not seen earth other in ages and Moondust was ecstatic that Starfire had returned. When she took a proper look at Starfire's face she saw that she had been crying and immediately sat her down looked into her jade eyes and demanded to know what was wrong.

"Starfire, what is the matter are you feeling the sick feeling?" when Moondust saw that Starfire went to earth she made up the earth names for herself and Koriand'r and learnt english as best she could.

"Nothing, I am just glad I am seeing you again!"

"Do not lie to me Starfire! You know I hate it when you lie to me! And you also know you can tell me anything please Starfire I want to help you"

"Oh Moondust you know me too well, I do not want to be here. I do not want to get officially married to him! When we had these transmissions and I told you about my friends well I love Robin now, I wish to go back home." She started to cry again when she mentioned earth to her near enough twin sister.

"Star don't cry if you cry I will cry! I know that you do not want to marry him, personally I cannot do the blaming on you, and I hate him. He only like you because of your body and because he wants to be king! Don't worry Starfire I wont let you marry that man even if it's the last thing I do!"

"I thank you Moondust I don't know what I would without you. Do you like it here Tameran?"

"Not without you, people have began to call me an outsider again because of these." She pointed one finger at her hair and one finger at her chest where the moon crystal lay on her skin.

"I know maybe you could come back to earth with me? Please Moondust? Will you?"

"Sorry Star I would love to but I cannot, I cannot explain why please just believe me!" with that Moondust gave Starfire a quick hug and walked out the room before Starfire could question what she had whispered in her ear when she hugged her.

When Moondust hugged Starfire she almost just breathed it but Starfire caught every word of what she said.

"When you leave for earth never forget me"

As soon as Moondust got outside the door she made a run for her room when she entered she broke down to a crying heap on floor. She would make a bargain with the king so Starfire would not have to marry that horrible man. But she knew that the bargaining chip would be her life, but she would do this for Starfire she had such a good life on earth and she had nothing.

Starfire looked at the clock and realised that she had slept in for quite awhile it was time for her lunch already. She had a quick shower and changed into her normal attire and went down to the kitchen for some glork.

Moondust went over to her drawers and pulled out a bracelet that Starfire had given her just before she left for earth. It was silver and between each link on the chain there was a white gold moon. In the middle it had a large blue moon and on the back it was engraved

'_To Moondust_

_Don't be afraid of who you are, you are a great person and nothing going to change that_

_Love Starfire x x x_'

It made her eyes swell up with tears as she read it aloud and fingered the elegant gravings. She held it to her heart and ran back to Starfire's room. When she got there she knocked on the door. When she heard no response she snuck in quietly and placed the necklace on her pillow just to let her know that she wanted her to have it.

She walked out as quietly as she went in. She started to walk into the throne room but she didn't notice a certain a princess followed her in there Starfire wondered what Moondust would want with her father and decided that she would follow her but made sure that she didn't know. She hid behind a large cupboard that was in her fathers throne room. She listened for a while but she heard nothing but maid raises and other servant stuff like that. Starfire decided to then go up to her room and then talk to Moondust later about the conversation she was currently having with her father.

She had finally reached the door she was aiming for then opened it when she did she saw something twinkle in the light that was coming from outside. She looked more closely at the sparkling object on her pillow then she noticed it was the bracelet she had given Moondust years ago. Then it hit her. The only time people did this is when they planning on being a sacrifice. On tameran if you are planning something that you might not return from you leave your prize possession with the person whom gave it to you.

Starfire quickly walked towards the bracelet and picked it up. The chain was very delicate and she had to take utmost care not to damage it. Maybe she could stop Moondust before it was too late. As she was silently running through the wide halls of the palace toward the throne room she had realised what Moondust had meant. If Moondust gave her life Starfire would be free to go back to earth, back to Robin and not get married to the vile creature she had married once before.

She skidded past the royal doors slightly then forced the door open when she ran in she thought she actually rather not run into the room at that moment in time.

"Beastboy if you saw are we there yet one more time, you might find yourself single again."

"Sorry Raven please don't split up with me I will be good I promise"

"Well you can start now by shutting up thank you!"

"Anything for you Raven"

"Smarmy! Don't creep up to me fool, I am too focused to lose my cool."

"Wow, you rhymed!"

"Fascinating!" she sighed and rolled her eyes out of habit. She did love Beastboy but he could get annoying he suddenly become all smarmy and kept on complimenting her he was practically kissing the ground she walked on. It was good at first but it had become ever so slightly annoying.

Robin was sat in his comfy seat thinking about how close he and Starfire had become over the years. He had missed her dearly when she had been kidnapped twice. Why was it always the one he loved never the one that Beastboy loved or Cyborg loved nope it was always Starfire. He wasn't blaming it on her though, he could never accuse her anything. The only time he did he was under some sort of nervous breakdown about Slade. He never realised how much he hurt her mentally and physically. She did not like being shouted at and his grip on her arm was extremely tight she had never shown anyone else but it left a pretty nasty bruise. He kicked himself for doing that to Starfire. They were nearly there they could just see tameran, white with purple lines on it, in the distance. Robin's heart did a jump when he thought that it was only a matter of hours before he could see Starfire again.

Starfire fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably on the floor. For when Starfire had opened the door she saw her very own father with a gleaming white sword, made of his starbolts, she screamed out her name as he plunged the sword into her heart. When he withdrew his now red sword from her body it flew limp to floor-dead. This was too much for Starfire to take she had scrambled over to Moondust and was crying as she hugged her close. Her eyes were now waterfalls of salty tears, from Moondust's wound blood seeped into Starfire's clothing as she hugged the best friend she ever had. Now she was left with nothing on this planet. She hated her father for agreeing with Moondust. True she was now free of marring this monster and true Moondust made it so Starfire was free to go back to earth with her friends. The king ordered that the body would have a memorial service at sunset tonight because he agreed with Moondust if she sacrifices herself Starfire is free to go. So there will be a funeral instead of a wedding.

The guard pried Starfire off the corpse of her dead best friend and was going to prepare it for the service. Another one of Starfire's personal maids came up to her and led he to her room to prepare herself. Everyone she saw round the castle was in all black and some were crying. She decided that because Moondust did this for her to be happy she went into Moondust's room a stole one of her uniforms. She slipped into it-changed gloves from green jewel to a white one. She thought if Moondust saw her now the look on her face would be priceless.

They often played dress up and Moondust always said Starfire looked great in her uniform. Moondust always like to dress up as Starfire because Starfire's uniform was much better quality than her own. Starfire being a princess got her certain privileges. This would be the last ever time she could play dress up with Moondust's clothes, she wiped a tear from her eye and remembered that Moondust would be very disappointed if she died to make Starfire happy and she was crying. When she had finished she looked into the mirror and saw Moondust's face in the reflection instead of her own. She was smiling and then held out her wrist. There on her wrist was a bracelet, it looked almost identical to the one Starfire had got her ages ago but the difference was that instead of moons there sat delicate stars. She reached out towards the mirror and her hand when straight through the shiny surface. Moondust handed her the bracelet. When Starfire got her hand back out of mirror she looked down and saw that the bracelet had been transferred to her hand. She quickly raised her head but the only person looking back was herself. She turned her attention back to her bracelet in her hands she turned it over the following words were in the back of the middle star:

'_Dearest Starfire._

_Enjoy life on earth, please go and enjoy life don't take my death to your heart_

_My love always Moondust x x x_'

Starfire heard the bell ringing this was a sign that the service is about to start. She held the bracelet close to her heart when she heard a snap. She looked down and was preparing to cry because she thought she broken it already but when she looked closely the middle star was a locket. Inside was a picture of Star dressed Moondust and Moondust dressed as Starfire. Those happy memories filled her mind as she made her way to the funeral.

They were just setting on the planets landing area. Robin was the first one off the ship he couldn't wait to see Starfire again. He was followed by Cyborg then Beastboy and Raven came out together after Cyborg. He locked the T-Ship and walked towards the palace doors. When he arrived there was nobody around, even when they opened the door still not a soul around. They began to look around when they saw one person dressed from head to toe in black silk. Raven walked slowly towards the woman.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where everybody is please?"

This woman was Moondust's mother so she had learnt a little English too.

"Outside, through door" she pointed at a large door in front of them "My bungorf has been killed by the grand ruler of tameran. Are you here for Koriand'r I mean Princess Koriand'r?"

"Yes, and we are all sorry to hear this about your child. Please do you know where Starfire is?"

"I know where Princess Koriand'r is but I have not heard of this Starfire of which you speak"

"Oh that's what the princess is called on earth."

"Well she is outside she is the only one not wearing black you should find her pretty easily."

"Thank you, and again we are sorry to hear about your loss" They all turned towards the door the woman had pointed to but she grabbed hold of Robin's arm before he could walk away.

"Look after the princess she was like my second daughter"

Robin looked at the woman's face and saw the pain she had experienced he nodded briskly and gave her a quick smile before resuming on with his friends towards the door.

The service had just finished, Starfire knew that Moondust's mum could not be here she was too emotional unstable at the moment. Moondust's mum had been more of a mum to her then her real mum, because Starfire's mum was queen she never really had time for her daughter, but Starfire didn't mind she had the best substitute mum she could ever ask for.

When it had finished she walked over to a tree that they had built together before Starfire had left for earth. She sat down on the swing, it was large enough for two people to share it when she sat down she immediately began to think of Moondust. She thought she felt another soft bump beside her but she decided it was imagination. Then she felt a soft poke in shoulder she reluctantly turned her head but when she saw who was sat there a wide smile crept onto her face.

She turned to see Moondust sat there with a smile on her face. She hugged Starfire and whispered a poem softly in her ear:

'_of all the friends,_

_I've ever met,_

_You're the one,_

_I wont forget._

_And because I die you do,_

_I'll go to heaven,_

_And wait for you._

_I'll give the angels_

_Back their wings,_

_And risk the loss,_

_Of everything._

_Just to prove_

_My friendships true!'_

Then she dissolved in Starfire's arms. Starfire looked up at the star with one tear trickling down her face. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see four people in front of her. She smiled while Robin wiped away the tear from her eye.

Well another chappie done! Sorry lovebug13 if you didn't want me to post this poem but I just had to include it and seemed a good place to fit it in. read and review people!

XxMoondust161xX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans never have probably never will.

Reviewers:

Death Demon 666: thank you so much for reviewing me!

JLW: thank you for reviewing chappie 2! hope to hear your thoughts on the later chapters of my story.

Shadow: ta very much for reviewing!

Ravestar: im glad u liked it! Is it a gud or a bad thing tht u cried? Hoping tht it is a gud sign LOLZ anyway ta for reviewing!

Destinys-Desire: thanx for reviewing! XD

Strodgfrgf: thank you for reviewing my chappie! And kwl name!

Lovebug13: ta huni for reviewing and im glad that u liked it when I put ur poem in! Email me soon darlin ps dnt eva forget tht I lv ya! x ;D x

ALSO THANX TO ANYONE WHO PUT ME ON HIS OR HER FAVOURITE OR ALERT LIST U R ALL GR8!

Just to let you know tht I will finally tell u who kidnapped her for the second time. If u dnt recognise the name its cuz he has never been on a show he is only in the comics.

Chapter 9

The Unveiling!

Starfire was so happy that her friends went to all the trouble of finding her and they couldn't of come at a better time! The all looked at her with a confused look first she wondered why but then she realised that they had never seen her in this outfit before.

To explain it to them she just pointed to the newly dug grave and swung her hair in front of her face. She appreciated them being there but she didn't feel like talking to them yet. They all got the message. Cyborg and Beastboy took a stroll around the cemetery and dragged Raven with them knowing that Robin would want to talk to Starfire alone.

"Starfire are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he did not harm because of that brave girl that is now under the ground. I was going to have to marry him you know? Yes and be forced to live a very boring life. I could not stand it I would miss the team too much. Robin I am glad that you and the team have come for me. But I need to do something before I leave."

"Ok Starfire and never think to yourself that we wouldn't come looking for you if something like this happened again you are valued too much for me to lose"

"Don't you mean the team to lose?"

"No, Star you see I have something that I have wanted to tell you for along while now. Well I Love you." Robin waited for the reply and he was bracing himself for the usual 'im sorry Robin but I don't feel the same way' line but he heard nothing he was just suddenly hugged.

"Robin, you have none of the ideas of how long I have wanted you to say that!"

"Really? Wow well I guess we better go and find the rest of the team then."

Cyborg was walking in front because he was bored of seeing Raven and Beastboy walking hand in hand, he thought it was so lovey dovey. Made him feel sick in the stomach. Thinking about his stomach he realised that he was hungry but he decided to stay off the tamarian food. Last time he ate some he was physically sick for a week.

"So who do you think died?"

"Moondust, Princess Koriand'r's best friend. My cousin." All three of them turned around to see a tall man with cropped red hair and the orange tinted skin and a very tight black suit. Raven looked into his eyes expecting to see that he was sad and pained but she saw nothing but hate and disappointment.

"And you are?"

"Koriand'r's fiancée. Well I was but when that bitch down in the ground made herself a sacrifice im not going to be any more, well that's what she and her family think but I will end up with the princess. You mark my words witch, I will have her. " With that the mystery figure turned on his heel and walked towards the tree where Robin and Starfire were having their private conversation.

"So how have you been while I was whisked away again?"

"Being lonely, and Star your english has improved loads! I'm very impressed." Robin reached forward to _his_ Starfire and gave her a reassuring hug. He thought this was paradise, he had the love of his life in his arms and sun was beating down on them but this perfect moment was not meant to last.

"Get your hands off my girl! Princess Koriand'r how could you cheat on me, on our wedding day too?"

"SHUT UP, I do not have to marry you any more, Moondust made sure that you would never marry me, again so go away! I never want to see you again."

"Who is this Koriand'r? Oh dear oh dear the Princess of Tameran has fallen for a beggar boy from earth, tut tut Koriand'r, I can assure you that I am better then that sorry excuse for person."

"Are you the one who took her? How could you take her like she is yours?"

"But you see little boy, I do own Koriand'r I have her hand in marriage. Once when we are little and today we shall be bonded together forever." He walked over to them on this sentence and grabbed Star around her waist and stood her beside him. She struggled to get free but he was much too strong for her.

"LET.HER.GO.NOW!"

"Or What? Do you dare to fight me? OK then winner gets the girl."

"STOP! How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT AN OBJECT!"

"Shut up Princess, just wait by the tree and I will be by your side in no time flat, this guy looks scrawny."

"I bet that Robin could beat you up in no time Karras."

Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy were watching this from behind the bushes and decided that this would be a good time to make an appearance.

"DUDE, So that's his name!"

"Yes, it is my name and the princess thinks it is a very handsome name don't you Koriand'r?"

"HMPH" she turned her head to the side and swung her hair in front of her face and felt so disgusted that he would think that she would think his name was handsome!

"Any what's your name earth scum?"

"Robin, much nicer name then yours!" he smirked when he saw the look on his face.

"Well, no weapons so take your belt of earth dirt"

"HIS NAME IS ROBIN!"

"Calm down Koriand'r, oh and by the way when we are together you shall never say his name, so I would forget it if I were you."

"Stop talking and start the fight already unless you want to forfeit? Karras?"

"Dream on. So are you scared 'Robin' scared that you don't have the rest of your team to help you?"

"YOU WISH"

This is when Karras ran forward and made the first blow. When his hand came in contact with Robin's stomach, he knew that Karras is stronger then he looks, and without his weapons this would be a hard battle to fight. But he would do it for Starfire. He would do anything for Starfire.

As the fight progressed Robin could see that he was fighting a losing battle. He seemed to have no weakness. When he glanced over to Starfire he saw that Galfore was pulling her back to stop her from running into the middle of the fight. Karras took this moment to swing at Robin's head. Hitting straight on target Robin collapsed to the floor. When Karras saw that the last hit had rendered Robin unconscious he began to make snide remarks about how weak earthlings are and so on.

The last image that Robin saw was a look of shock upon Starfire's face. Then his mind slipped away.

_Robin was walking around on an empty field. There was no sun but on the other hand the sky was also as blank and the field nothing but a blacky-grey colour surrounded him. When he saw a faint light just in the distance. He ran to this dim silver light to find a girl sitting cross legged and when she saw that he was coming she looked up and smiled. He recognised of what she was wearing because it was the same outfit as Starfire was wearing at the funeral. When she spoke it was quiet and abit hushed._

'_You have finally come I thought you had given up on Koriand'r, I know how to help you defeat my horrible cousin Karras.'_

'_Wait are you the girl who died?'_

"_Yes, im Moondust and do you want to know how to defeat him or not?"_

"_Of course I do!"_

"_He doesn't act like it but his left eye is totally blind as well as his left ear being totally deaf. To figure out where you are he keeps you talking loudly by making you shout and he keeps you on his right side."_

"_So how can I use this to my advantage?"_

"_Talk quietly and try and throw your voice so it sounds like its coming from different places then where you actually are and keep on his left side or keep zigzagging to make his bearings get muddled. When you have his mind confused hit him on the head like he did to you and you will win for sure!"_

'_How can I ever thank you?'_

'_By looking after Starfire for me, you hurt her and will come and haunt you' she said that with a grin as she was fading away he saw that she winked before she had completely evaporated._

Robin's eyes snapped open to see that not much time had passed while he was talking to Moondust in his mind. Karras was still standing in front of him making sarcastic remarks. Starfire had to be now restrained by Galfore, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy to stop her running out.

"So Koriand'r your precious earth boyfriend was easy to defeat! I didn't even break a sweat! And he is on the ground fully defeated."

"Don't be so sure about yourself Karras, it's never a good think to be big headed!"

Karras swung around to see that Robin was now fully standing and had a new look of confidence plastered on his face. Starfire finally broke through all her restrains and flew up to Robin and gave him a massive hug. He gently hugged her back while she whispered into his ear.

"I thought I had lost you then what made you come back?"

"The will to fight him for you!"

"Sweet, but how do you know you can defeat him now?"

"I had a little help from your friend."

She drew back and looked at his face. But she had no time to ask him what that meant because Galfore had caught up to her and pulled he back. She tried to struggle but then she saw Moondust's ghost walk up to Robin whispered something in his ear then again she disappeared as quickly as she came. Then she understood and stopped struggling and just hoped with all her heart that Robin would win.

"So Robin, you have come back for more have you? Couldn't take getting defeated only once? Well I will be delighted to"

As Robin remembered what Moondust had said about his voice he whispered ever so quietly.

"Come and get it" he saw that Karras looked to his left when he had whispered that but he shrugged it off and ran to the left of Robin so that he was line with his right eye. Robin saw that he purposely ran to him like this so he began to dart from side to side very quickly and flipping over him every now and again. He saw Karras getting very angry and Robin decided it was time for him to confuse his ears thus fore making his balance poor. Every sentence he said and it was barely a whisper but it was load enough for him to just about hear it.

"Aren't you going to attack me Karras?"

"Am I over here or over there?"

"Can you not see me properly?"

"Listen, where am I?"

Every time Robin finished one of his sentences he flipped over to another side of Karras. He saw that Karras was twirling around in a circle desperately trying to find the exact point of where Robin was standing. When Karras turned away from Robin he leapt up in the air and struck him across his head with one of his steel-toed boots. When Robin landed he turned to find Karras on the floor- unconscious.

There was a massive cheer from all of the spectators.

"DUDE, WAY TO KICK BUTT!"

"BOOYA GO ROBIN"

"WELL DOEN BOY-BLUNDER"

"ROBIN! YOU DID IT. YOU HAVE DEFEATED KARRAS! "

He looked to see all of his team jumping up and down with joy. He looked over at the tree with the swing attached to see a tall silver haired girl grinning and putting her thumbs up at him. Starfire head just walked up to him she gave him a hug then followed his gaze to the swing, and her eyes met on the same vision as Robin's. She ran up to the swing and hugged Moondust and thanked her for helping Robin defeat Karras.

"Moondust thank you so much for helping him!"

"It was the last favour I could give you before I rest in peace. So goodbye Starfire, you wont see me anymore but if you want to talk I will be right there like always. " She placed and hand over Starfire's heart and faded into the back ground.

Robin walked up to star and placed his arms around her. As they watched the sunset together before Robin knew what he was doing he had bent down to Starfire's face and kissed her gently on the lips. Starfire deepened the kiss and placed her arms gently around his neck.

Somewhere on one of the stars above Moondust looked down and smiled at her best friend.

Well another chappie done and Im sad to say that there is only 1 or 2 more chapters till this stry ends! I know I know its terrible news but look on the bright side this means I can make up a new stry! LOLZ plz read and review like always!

XxMoondust161xX


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

I have decided to end Again and again. Because of what people have said. I thought it ended on a sweet note. So please if you want to say anything to me about his stry plz review or send me message about what you think and please read my other stories 2!

Lv u all 4 reading my stry!

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
